


Realisation

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky will never say so out loud, but he’s grown to like Dee quite a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, Realising that deep down, he really likes Dee, even if he'd rather die than admit it,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

The day it hits Bikky that underneath all the animosity he actually kinda likes Dee, is the day he knows he’s growing up. He and Dee have been waging open warfare against each other, often over Ryo, since the day they met, and yet despite that, Dee has always been there for him. He’s risked his own life to protect Bikky more than once, stood up for him when he’s been in trouble with Ryo, bailed him out of any number of sticky situations… 

If Ryo has been Bikky’s father and mother rolled into one, then Dee has been the cool uncle, the black sheep of the family who sometimes leads him astray.

Oh, Dee’s still a jerk and a perv, always grabbing at Ryo, even when Bikky is right there with them, but these days Bikky can ignore that. As long as Ryo is okay with it, then whatever he and Dee get up to is their business and Bikky doesn’t want to know the details because then he’d have to scrub his brain out with bleach.

But it’s Dee that Bikky turns to when he needs advice about girls, or about the facts of life. The one time he’d tried asking his foster father something about sex, Ryo had turned scarlet and started stuttering. Dee might be getting it on with Ryo these days, but he’s had plenty of experience with the opposite sex so he’s a fount of knowledge on the subject. Carol certainly isn’t complaining. It was Dee who’d supplied Bikky with condoms when he was only fifteen, Dee who got Ryo out of the apartment so Bikky and Carol could have some alone time without his guardian finding out, and ironically, it had been Dee who’d taught Bikky to drive.

They still fight like cats and dogs all the time, can’t be in the same room without arguing about something or other, and their favourite way of communicating is still through insults, but Bikky’s grown to respect Dee after a fashion. He even suspects that the reason they don’t seem to get along is because they’re alike in a lot of ways. They can’t help getting on each other’s nerves. But when it comes right down to it, he knows he’d defend Dee to the death, just as he’d defend Ryo. He can’t imagine his life without the two men in it. He loves them both, even if he’d rather die than admit it.

They’re his family.

The End


End file.
